Torchwood's Missing Year
by TheFirstAvenger21
Summary: What happens to Jack and the Torchwood team during the year that never was? AU in between season's 1 and 2, runs into the beginning of KKBB. some spoilers for Doctor who season 3 and torchwood season 2. Angsty with plenty of adventure and Janto feels at the end. Hope you like it! T for some language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry, I took a super long break from writing because I recently started college, but now I had some free time so I started working on an idea that I've been wanting to write for such a long time. Not sure how long it's gunna be befoer the next chapter, but hopefully it'll be soon, it depends on how my workload is for the next few days. Hope you guys like it, and if you do (or dont) tell me why with the little review button down there. Enjoy! :)**

Ianto Jones had to admit, when he pictured dying, this wasn't quite what he had imagined. The four remaining Torchwood Three members were running through the Himalayas, chased by some undiscovered species of alien, armed with God knows what. _Slightly more eventful than a day at the office,_ Ianto mused. His suit was in ruins, and there were several small scratches marring his face. He glanced sideways at Tosh and Owen, running hand in hand through the snow, and smiled ruefully. At least the end of the world brought _something_ positive.

The Saxon presidency had brought Hell on Earth especially for the Torchwood team. Jack was gone, off to God knows where with God knows who or what, and the team had been forced to fend for themselves. Then the Prime Minister brought the Toclafane with him and massacred half the planet, declaring himself king. Torchwood Three were declared public enemy number one, and forced to flee the country with what little equipment they could salvage before the Hub was blasted to smithereens.

They had been moving around from place to place since then, never staying anywhere long. First they moved through America, killing any amounts of Saxon's followers they could and saving as many people as they could find. Then they headed across the sea to Africa, where they managed to spend a month in the jungle without anyone finding them. Next it was Russia, China, and India, until eventually they holed up in a cozy little cabin deep in the Himalayas. They were happy for a while, minus Owen complaining about the cold and the lack of coffee or booze, until some aliens smashed down their door and chased them down the mountain.

Ianto had no idea how long they had been running for, until he heard Gwen cry out in pain. He glanced to his other side, panic in his eyes, and he saw her fall to the ground, clutching her side. Rhys did his best to catch his wife as she fell, and Ianto, Tosh and Owen immediately ran over to help.

"Christ, Gwen, are you allright?" Ianto would hate to lose one of his team; they were all he had left, especially since Jack wasn't coming back.

"You're going to be fine, Gwen," Owen said, examining the wound. "It only grazed you. Can you walk?"

"I think so," Gwen said. She stood up, wincing as she did so. "I'll be fine." The rest of the team glanced around at each other. Sensing that they didn't seem convinced Gwen spoke up again. "Oy! I won't have you lot dying just because I went and got myself shot. Those things are getting closer. We need to move if we're going to get out of here.

As if on cue, they turned to leave, and found half a dozen aliens with blasters blocking their path. "Damn," Ianto muttered. He was ready for a fight, but they would never come out on top with Gwen in this state. The aliens were inching closer and closer, cutting off every escape route. Ianto scanned the area, desperately searching for any means of escape they could find, but to no avail. _So this is it, _he thought. _After all this time we managed to stay below their radar, I'm going to die in the fucking Himalayas._ He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable blast that would end his twenty seven years of existence on this planet. Whn it never came, he opened his eyes, and what he saw shocked him more than he thought anything ever could.

The aliens were being driven back. Three lay dead on the ground, pools of bright purple blood forming in the snow. The remaining eight were being driven back by six people, human by the looks of them, all armed with submachine guns. Ianto and the rest of Torchwood Three watched in awe as four more aliens fell to the ground, dead, and the rest simply turned and fled. He felt dizzy with relief. _They were alive. By some miracle, they were alive._ Ianto turned to the others, grinning from ear to ear, and saw Tosh and Owen embrace, and Rhys supporting Gwen, both lost for words. It was a blissful moment of wonder, until one of the people in black walked up to them and said, in a deep, gravelly voice, "Come with us. There's someone who's been looking for you."

Ianto's first instinct was to say no. Who were these people? Why should they trust them? How did they know this wasn't some plan by Saxon to take them captive instead of simply killing them? Luckily, before he could say anything, Owen voiced exactly what he had been thinking.

"Look mate, thanks for saving our arses back there, but how do we know you won't just kill us if we go wherever you want us to?"

The man in black took off his ski mask. He was human, definitely, with blue eyes and black hair. "Look man, if we wanted you dead, don't you think we would have just let those aliens waste you and saved the ammo?"

"Can't argue with that logic mate," said Rhys. "I think we should go with them."

"Well, it's better than freezing our arses off out here I guess. I'd rather die warm than cold," said Owen, shrugging. They walked through the snow for about five minutes before coming to a clearing. Five snowmobiles and an army Jeep were waiting for them. Torchwood Three got into the back of the van and were driven down the mountain. The team glanced up at each other warily, unsure of where they were being taken. Finally, after about an hour, they pulled up to a crevice at the bottom of the mountain, big enough to drive through. The Jeep parked in what looked like an aircraft hangar. Ianto could see about two hundred men and women wearing the same black suits, all armed with similar weapons. The team was led out of the entrance, up the stairs to a small office. A man patted them down before allowing them to enter, earning a few choice words from Owen in the process.

Once inside, they were in what looked surprisingly like a traditional office, considering the world was ending and such things didn't exist anymore. A young woman had her back to them. She was black, very pretty, and wearing a white lab coat. She turned around when they entered the room and smiled warmly.

"I'm Dr. Martha Jones. I've been expecting you, Torchwood."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONEEEEE! I've been so busy with school stuff I haven't had time to write in foreverrrrrrr. Anyway, an update is finally here, hope ya like it! not sure when I'll be able to update again. Reviews are always begged for :D**

Ianto gaped. "You… You're real?"

Martha laughed. "In the flesh. I've been trying to pin you down for ages, but you're on the move almost as much as I am these days."

"We've been hunted down nearly as much as you," said Tosh, grinning smugly. "Though I've done a pretty good job throwing Saxon off our scent until now."

"We didn't believe you actually existed," Owen chimed in. "Tosh has been doing her best to find you, and if Tosh can't find you, you are either a fucking supervillain, which no offense lady, you don't look it, or you don't exist."

"Oy, watch it smart ass," said Ianto, frowning. "If even half the rumors about this woman are true, you're looking at the bravest, most clever woman who ever lived. Or the world's biggest fool, depending on who you talk to, but I'm inclined to think the former."

Martha smiled. "You're Ianto, I'm guessing. And let's see. Tosh, Owen, Gwen… and that fellow there must be Rhys. It's amazing to finally meet you all."

"So what is this place?" asked Owen.

"You're inside all that's left of UNIT. Those of us that are left have devoted our lives to bringing down Saxon. They've been the only cover I have while I've been travelling."

"But Saxon said UNIT was destroyed months ago!" Gwen said.

Martha laughed. "He liked to think so. The Toclafane hit us hard, and most of our assets were lost or destroyed. Those of us that survived went into hiding, formed the resistance, and kept fighting.

"How do you know so much about us?" Ianto asked, confused.

Martha smiled sadly. "He always said you were clever," she said. Ianto felt a chill run through him, though he couldn't figure out why. She walked over to a cabinet behind her desk that looked like it was built to hold a small bomb. She typed in a code and opened the door, taking out a small lockbox.

"The past few months haven't exactly been easy for me. But I would have been captured and forced to serve Saxon along with the rest of my family if it wasn't for one particular man." She turned around, tears in her eyes, and placed the lockbox down on the desk. Unlocking it, she looked around at the confused and apprehensive faces of the rest of the team. "You're lucky, you know," Martha said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You have the privilege of working with the bravest man in the world." She looked at Ianto directly now. "He always talked about you. Ianto Jones, the man who makes a cup of coffee to die for, who's great in bed and always wears impeccable suits. Wouldn't shut up about how much he liked you as a matter of fact", she said sadly.

She opened the box and lifted up the thing inside, and Ianto's blood turned to ice. No... No. IT couldn't be. He felt tears of his own welling up, and he quickly brushed them away. He swayed as if about to faint, and Owen put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Martha Jones was holding Jack Harkness' wrist strap.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"HI GUYS!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"This is a bit of a life update, I took a hiatus from writing because I've just been super busy with starting college and life in general. I just finished my freshman year and it was super busy so I haven't had time to write at all, and now I'm interning full time so I don't have much time either!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"But I want to start writing again, and I know that I need to finish this story. So I promise that I will have this fic done by the end of the summer! Pinky swear. And I have a ton of new ideas for new stories in lots of different fandoms, so you will definitely be seeing more from me in the near future!/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter, as promised! Not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I promise lots of feels in the coming chapters! Thanks for reading, and reviews are life as always. Open to doing the next chapter from Jack's POV if you'd like! :* Happy reading!**

There was dead silence all around, and Ianto felt as if the world had dropped out from underneath his feet. It was a full five minutes until someone spoke.

"How… Where did you get this?" Gwen's voice broke on the last word.

Martha smiled sadly. "It was a gift."

_This is so much worse than dying_… Ianto had been fine before, thinking Jack was off gallivanting across the galaxy with his Doctor. But this... Nothing less than the end of the universe would make Jack give up that wrist strap willingly. He looked around at the team. Gwen had tears streaming down her face, Tosh looked like she was about to faint, and even Owen had a slight frown on. But all of them were looking at Ianto. Shaking from head to toe, he took a step towards Martha.

"What… exactly… do you mean, 'a gift'?"

Martha sighed. "You may want to clean yourselves up a bit first. It's a long story. Gwen's hurt, and the rest of you look like hell." But none of them moved.

"Look mate, you can't pull something like that out of your arse and then tell us to shove off!"

"Of course not. I'd want the same if I were you, but Gwen needs medical attention, at least. Give me a bit to patch her up, and then I'll tell you everything."

They grumbled, but gave in, mainly because Rhys was looking at Gwen with so much concern that it was physically making Owen sick. Having nothing else to do but wait, the others took Martha's advice and enjoyed a few well-earned comforts. They had been on the run or so long, they had forgotten just how good a simple thing like a hot shower could be.

Ianto didn't join them. He sat in Martha's office, not even bothering to take off his tattered suit, staring at Jack's wrist strap cradled in his hands. He let the tears fall and didn't even try to stop them as the memories came flooding back. _Naked hide and seek. The first night after Suzie. Abaddon. Commenting on the fact that Jack didn't even take his wrist strap off in bed…_

"Ianto?" He looked up, hastily wiping the tears away. Tosh was looking at him with sadness and pity in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

He sighed, shaking. "Would you be okay?" he asked softly. The others knew what was going on between him and Jack, but Tosh was the only one that knew exactly just how deep Ianto's feelings ran.

She came and sat down next to him, giving his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "They're ready for us." Ianto stood up slowly, taking a deep breath and attempting to steady his breathing. The last thing he needed was for the entire team to see him cry. Owen would never let him live it down.

* * *

Tosh led him to a small room. Martha was seated, surrounded by Owen, Rhys, and a heavily bandaged Gwen. Ianto gave her a small smile, glad to see that she was alright before sitting down, pretending not to see the sympathy in everyone (even Owen's) eyes. He still held Jack's wrist strap in shaking hands.

"Well, get on with it then," said Owen, his sarcasm failing to mask the legitimate concern in his voice.

Martha took a shaky breath. "Back when Saxon was first taking over, I was travelling with both Jack and the Doctor. We went all the way to the end of the universe, and got slightly more than we bargained for Saxon isn't an ordinary human, as you've probably guessed. He's a time lord, the only one in existence other than the Doctor, and his real name is The Master. Problem is, he's also a madman, and he wants the Doctor to suffer. He's keeping him prisoner aboard a helicarrier in the sky, along with… along with my family."

"The Valiant," Tosh chimed in, and the team looked at her in surprise. "Saxon tried his best to hide it, but I got wind of it a couple weeks ago. I never got around to telling you guys in between all the running, but that's where he's been holed up all these months. It's difficult to track, but if I tried hard I could definitely get a fix on it." Martha was looking at Tosh with a mixture of surprise and admiration, and Tosh gave her a smug smile.

"It's damn near impossible to keep something from Tosh if she's got a mind to find it," said Owen proudly, kissing her cheek.

"I'm impressed," Martha said, beaming. "Jack said you were good, he never said just how good." Tosh blushed scarlet. "Anyway, Saxon has my whole family, and the Doctor on board the Valiant, and would have me there too, if it hadn't been for Jack. He gave me his wrist strap so I could teleport off before things got really bad." Martha took a deep breath, to steady herself.

"And what about Jack?" asked Ianto, and he was surprised at the strength of his voice."

Martha's face fell. "He stayed behind… I spent ages trying to figure out a way to get him off, and I had hoped that he escaped, but…"

Oi, wait!" Owen jumped in with an angry looked on his face. "What about this Doctor bloke? If he's like Saxon, couldn't he have stopped this?"

Martha smiled sadly. "Saxon did something to him, made him look closer to his true age. And the man's nine hundred and three, so that's saying something. He is as much a prisoner as the most defenseless human."

"And Jack?" asked Gwen.

"I had no idea what was happening to him. He was on the Valiant, and I've been on Earth all this time, doing a job the Doctor gave me. There is a plan in place, but it's long in the making. I tried everything I could think of, using every ally I could to find a way to get to him, but nothing worked. And I had no idea what was really happening to him until I saw this that was broadcast about 2 weeks ago." Her voice broke on the last word, and she pulled out a laptop. She hit play, and Ianto felt his heart sink like a stone.

Jack was covered in blood, and the only thing still holding him upright was the handcuffs chaining his arms to the wall. He looked unconscious, and seconds from dying. He lifted his head, and his eyes… Ianto would never forget those eyes. He loved Jack's eyes, more so than anything else about him. They were the brightest blue he'd ever seen, always expressive and full of life, and always showing all the feelings he would try to hide. Ianto could read those eyes like the back of his hand, but now they just looked… dead. There was nothing there, no emotion, not even pain. Jack looked vaguely zombie-like, as if the life had been sucked out of him and he was an empty shell.

Ianto felt hot tears trailing down his face, and his bottom lip trembled. All this time, he thought Jack was dead, and now… now he wished he was. A man walked onto the camera screen, and Ianto felt bile rise up in his throat as he recognized Saxon. He gave a big grin at the camera. "Hello world!" he said, waving a knife at the screen. "I want you to meet my pet! Say hello, big guy!"

Jack looked up at the camera, and the team smiled as they saw him plaster that famous Jack Harkness grin on his face. But it was a sad smile- they could tell it didn't reach his eyes. "Hiya world!" said Jack cheerfully, and Ianto felt like he was floating as he heard that voice for the first time in months. God damn it if he still wanted Jack just as much as he wanted him the day he left. "Why are you still listening to this asshole anyway? You know he wets the bed." Ianto felt more tears fall as he heard Jack crack a joke.

Saxon frowned, anger in his eyes. Ianto barely had time to blink before he saw Saxon stab Jack twice in the stomach, hard and fast. Jack didn't cry out, but he could tell it took every ounce of strength he had. Ianto could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces. All this time, Jack was Saxon's plaything, being tortured day, after day, after day… He dropped to his knees and felt like he was going to be sick.

"Turn it off," he said in a shaky whisper, his voice breaking. He could feel himself trembling from head to toe. "I can't…" He felt a hand on his shoulder, felt arms lifting him up. He looked up to find Gwen with tears of her own streaming down her face. She squeezed his hand, and Ianto looked around to see the rest of the team with similar expressions- even Owen's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, trying to stem the flood of emotion. He hastily wiped the tears away, cursing himself for breaking down like that. _God, it's just too much… _He was grateful when Martha broke the silence.

"Saxon's been keeping him as his personal plaything or the past few months, torturing him whenever he feels like it. I didn't want to believe it was true, but when I saw that… I couldn't handle it. I put everything I had into finding you, figuring if anyone could help get him back, you could."

She looked directly at Ianto now. "He loves you, you know," she said, through tears of her own. "He would talk about you like you put the sun in the sky. You should have seen the look in his eyes…" Ianto looked down, unable to speak through the lump in his throat. Jack loved him? Like, really loved him? Never in a million years did he think Jack cared for him that way. Sure, they had fun together, and they were companions and partners, but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he had such a high place in Jack's heart, and he smiled despite everything.

He was jolted from his thoughts when Owen said what they were all thinking.

"Well, we're here. A bit beat up and freezing our arses off, but here. And ready to kick Saxon's sorry ass back to wherever the hell he's from. So now, the question is, what are we going to do next?"


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY, I'M SO SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED I'VE BEEN SO BUSY. There's still at least two or three more chapters to come, and I WILL TRY TO BE FASTER WITH UPDATES! I also have a ton of ideas for neew projects i nthe works, so once this is finished expect lots of new fics from different fandoms! I pinky promise. Reviews are everything as always, and i appreciate your patience- I'd be screaming if I were you! Anyway, happy reading! Next chapter will come in around 2 weeks! :)**

Silence followed Owen's words. Ianto glanced around at the rest of the team and saw all the pain, anger and sadness mirrored in their eyes- even Rhys who, as far as he could tell, never liked Jack.

"We're going to get him, of course," Gwen said, as if it was obvious. Ianto felt the same, but couldn't stop the nagging doubts plaguing him. Saxon had jack on a giant airship full of his people. Even if they could find a way to get on board, they would never get out alive, and likely wouldn't even get anywhere close to Jack. It was a few minutes before Owen voiced exactly what Ianto was thinking.

"And how in the fucking world are we supposed to do that? Saxon is on a floating warship for Christ's sake! We go in guns blazing and the only thing we get for our trouble is a one way ticket to hell."

"I'm with Owen," Tosh said, quietly. "We can't just leave him there, but we need something a bit more articulate than our usual approach." She glanced at Martha. "I'm hoping you can help with that?"

Martha smiled. "As a matter of fact, I think I can."

* * *

They were seated at a conference room table. Martha had just finished explaining her whereabouts over the past year, and the plan that had been in place since the beginnings of the Saxon takeover, and Ianto's head was spinning. Torchwood he could deal with- at least their cases were simple, relatively speaking. This… He hadn't seen anything like this since Canary Wharf, and the thought made him feel slightly sick. He felt as if the image of Jack in chains was permanently etched into his skull, and he struggled to hold back tears. _No, not now. Jack needs you- worrying about him won't help get him back. _He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"So how do we factor into all this?" Gwen asked. "If this isn't going down for a couple of weeks, than what do we do in the meantime? We can't just sit around waiting for it!"

"You won't," Martha said, smiling. "You'll be busy infiltrating the Valiant."

Torchwood Three just stared at her with identical shocked expressions. "Look, in order for this to work, I need the five of you on board that ship when the countdown is going on. I also happen to know that Saxon is constantly on the lookout for new people, since he tends to kill a lot of them whenever he gets bored. So, the plan is to get you on the ship as soon as possible, and for you to lay low until the day it all goes down."

"And how exactly are we supposed to get on the ship?" Gwen asked. "Saxon knows all of our faces- hell, the whole world does! We've been on telly more than he has, and he's branded us public enemy number one- right after you, of course."

"That's the tricky part," Martha said. "Obviously we will need to disguise you, but they'll have to be pretty damn good disguises to fool Saxon. I have most of what we need here, along with the names of five lucky upcoming members of Saxon's crew. You'll be taking their places on the ship, and my guys will take care of your counterparts."

Ianto sighed. This was quite possibly the most mental thing he had ever done, even by Torchwood standards. He was about to willingly step onto an airship containing a madman, his wife, his alien friends, and a few hundred of his men. He felt sick just thinking about it, but he thought back to that image of Jack chained up like an animal. He looked so defeated, so broken… Ianto would do whatever it took to save him, even if it meant he wouldn't make it back. He glanced up at the team, a steely, resigned look in his eyes.

"When do we start?"

* * *

Ianto and Gwen stood in the center of a parking lot in central London, and to anyone who spared them a passing glance, they were nearly unrecognizable. Thanks to Martha and her apparent mastery of disguise, they were almost completely unrecognizable. No one would notice them unless they took a very long time to look very closely, and somehow Ianto doubted that anyone would. His stomach was churning as they waited for the helicopter that would take them up to the Valiant. Suddenly, flying up to an airship full of Saxon's men didn't seem like a great idea anymore.

His mind flashed back to the image of Jack, caged up like an animal. A wounded, immortal, gorgeous animal that was being tortured to death daily for sport. He felt tears brimming as he thought about it, but quickly brushed them away. Crying was one definite way to get them discovered and get them all killed. He absently stuck his hand in his pocket and ran his fingers over Jack's wrist strap. Martha had approached him before they left, pressing it into his hands with sad eyes. _For luck_, she said. _If anyone can help him, you can, Ianto. _The words still rattled around in his head. Still, he couldn't deny that he found the small piece of leather and alien who-knows-what strangely comforting. It made him feel hopeful, like maybe, just maybe, everything would somehow turn out okay.

He was snapped out of his daze as the sounds of the helicopter got steadily louder. _Now or never_, he thought, as the churning in his lower body intensified, and for a moment he was scared he may vomit. Part of him wished that Tosh and Owen could have stayed with them, but Martha had insisted that the four of them together would draw too much suspicion, and Ianto knew she was right. The tech whiz and the sarcastic doctor were halfway across the country, waiting to board another helicopter just a couple of days from now.

As the copter touched down gently in front of them, a young, attractive redhead got out holding a clipboard. She glanced up at Gwen and Ianto, and it was all he could do not to look away nervously. Luckily they had some cover; three other new employees would also be boarding with them. After going over the names and identities of the new recruits, the woman turned to them. Thankfully, she didn't ask too many questions. Name, age, occupation… all things Ianto had committed to memory a day and a half ago. Gwen was posing as Nancy Keller, a 31 year old accountant, and Ianto would be playing the part of Jonathan Cantien, a 26 year old computer programming assistant. The young woman checked them in, and ushered them onto the helicopter. The ride went relatively well, other than Gwen getting slightly queasy as she watched the ground getting further and further away.

Ianto stared out the window and thought about jack. What would happen when they found him? Would Jack recognize him? And even if he did, would he be happy to see him? Knowing Jack, he would probably be upset that Ianto put himself in danger, and the thought put a strange smile on his face. Here he was, flying straight into the proverbial gates of hell itself, and the one thing he could think about was the prospect of gazing into those gorgeous blue eyes again. He thought back to that video, how those eyes looked so unbelievably dead, and wondered if he would ever see that spark that was so uniquely Jack again. God, he really hoped so.

_Hold on a bit longer, Jack. We're coming to get you._


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I know I had said there would be more chapters to come in this fic, but for reasons I've decided to end it here. The story seems to work on it's own, and I honestly have so many other projects I would love to work on and it seems like a bit of a waste to continue this one after so long. I know I've been on a pretty long hiatus from writing, but I've worked out my schedule so that I will have much more free time to write from now on. I've also gotten some requests for fics, so those will be coming out very soon, and I've decided to branch out into more fandoms in the near future.

I'm sorry that Torchwood Three's year that never was had to end here, but I think it's a better ending than the one I was planning anyway! I know it's not ideal, but I just wanted to give you guys an update on why I've been away for so long, and what's coming later. If you have any requests feel free to shoot them my way, and who knows, maybe I'll finish this fic the way I planned to eventually.

Anyway, just wanted to give you guys an update on where things were at! Expect more fics in the next few weeks!

xxx- Irissa


End file.
